Vulnerable
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt needs to describe how he feels through song. Little does he know that Blaine is listening. Rated T for overall fluffiness and because I'm paranoid. Sorry for the sucky summary, I promise you it's better than it seems, author's honor! R&R!


** So, I was watching Klaine fanmade videos and got this idea. Hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Vulnerable" by **_**Secondhand Serenade**_

Kurt hated Blaine.

OK, let's rephrase that a bit. Kurt didn't hate Blaine. He hated how Blaine made him feel more vulnerable than he already did.

Before transferring to Dalton, his life was a mess; he was scared to turn a corner alone, afraid to walk down the halls without a partner in fear of the boy who had sexually assaulted him and still continued to hide his sexuality with death threats and taunting, as well as the other boys who didn't have as big an effect as Karofsky, but an effect nonetheless. Then, he met Blaine. Though Blaine was supposed to make him feel stronger, the opposite happened.

Blaine looked so sure of himself. He knew exactly what to do, exactly what to say, exactly how to act. He knew how to charm his way to the Council's good side and every solo spot, and knew exactly how to act in Warbler rehearsal. He was, in a word, perfect.

Kurt, however, felt he wasn't. He never knew exactly what to do or say, and routinely embarrassed himself in rehearsal due to his flamboyancy; he didn't feel upset that he was very flamboyant, he just wished he had the power to control it sometimes. And of course, Blaine was the Council's favorite, and they were obviously another Schuester case; didn't know how to change things up.

Dalton was supposed to make Kurt feel secure, but with Blaine around, showing him how secure he _could _be, was just making him feel insecure.

Now, he was in the choir room, sitting at the piano and mindlessly playing tunes. Little did he know that someone was watching him.

Blaine stood outside of the door, smiling fondly at his friend. His smile slipped when he heard him stop, and sigh, almost forlornly. Blaine wondered why he was upset, and was about to go in and ask, but stopped when he heard Kurt talk.

"For Blaine."

_What? _Did he know Blaine was there? No, he couldn't. Blaine was as quiet as a mouse. That wasn't possible. So, the song was for him, but he wasn't supposed to know it.

An unfamiliar tune floated out from the piano, a beautiful melody that made Blaine's mouth fall open. He had no idea Kurt could play, and so beautifully as well. Through the doorway, Blaine could see Kurt's fingers dancing over the keys, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. Then, he began to sing.

Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in

_Because it's cold outside, it's cold out side_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside_

_And your slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Blaine refrained from gasping. The sound was lower than Kurt's usual sound, and it was still beautiful. Kurt was putting so much emotion into the song. Then he remembered something.

It was for _him._

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Blaine suddenly felt guilty. He realized what Kurt's feelings were. Kurt couldn't help but feel weak compared to how Blaine seemed to everyone else, even though on the inside, he was just as vulnerable as Kurt felt he was.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality_

_And it's true I can't go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clearer_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Blaine felt like saying those words to Kurt, and he could feel his heart swell. Kurt said he couldn't go on without him. Even though they were lyrics to another person's song, Blaine knew they epitomized Kurt's feelings for him.

_And your slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

_Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more ,you never no what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything_

_I promise I can be what you need_

Blaine smiled and knew the boy was telling the truth. What Blaine needed _was _Kurt.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_And I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

The song faded away, and Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into the choir room and slightly frightened Kurt in the process.

"BLAINE! You scared me!" Kurt shouted, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. In realization, Kurt's eyes widened. "How long were you standing there?"

Just so Kurt wouldn't get the wrong idea he pulled Kurt from the piano bench and into his arms, rocking them slightly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Long enough," he whispered into Kurt's ear. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to it, hearing Kurt gasp.

"You…" he said, pulling back so they were face-to-face but close enough so that Blaine kept his arms around him. Kurt returned the favor, resting his arms around Blaine so that the spot right below his elbow was on Blaine's shoulders.

"You're not vulnerable, Kurt," Blaine said affectionately. "And I'm not invincible. On the outside, I look confident and like I know exactly what I'm doing, but in reality, I'm just as scared as you say you are. But I see you Kurt, the real you. The one that's in here." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's heart, feeling how rapidly it was beating.

"The real Kurt is the bravest person I know. You have the strength to stand up to the bully who sexually assaulted you, have the courage to pull him off of me when you knew what he could do to me _and _to you, and have the selflessness to endure those endless days of taunting and harassment just so you wouldn't worry your father. And you know what?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

Their faces had unconsciously gotten closer, until he could feel Kurt's breath puffing over his face as he asked breathlessly, "What?" Blaine grinned wider, leaning in further until their lips were brushing as he spoke.

"I _love _the real Kurt."

He had expected he would be the one to lean in, but Kurt's hands flew to the back of his head and pulled their lips together sweetly, a beautiful dance that unleashed a million new emotions neither of the boys had ever experienced before. Kurt had had Finn at one point, as did Blaine Jeremiah, but both boys knew those were silly crushed, even they'd believed it to be love at the time. But, now it was clear to them; this was _real. _This was love.

When they pulled away, their breaths mingled between them as their faces stayed close. Both boys opened their eyes at the same time, glasz burning into hazel intensely. The look made Blaine shiver under Kurt's fingertips, and beautiful smiles broke out on both of their faces.

"You're brave too, Blaine," Kurt said. "I can tell. I can tell you were brave enough to leave your old school when you knew it was time. You didn't run, Blaine. You left when you knew you had no other choice. That's the real Blaine. Someone who knows how to take care of themself even if what they have to do isn't something they like. And you know what?" Blaine was smiling beautifully, mimicking Kurt.

"What?" he asked. Kurt pulled Blaine back in for a searing kiss, before pulling back.

"I _love _the real Blaine, who I hope is now my boyfriend." Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt into his arms tightly, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course, Kurt. Nothing would make me happier."

**Hope y'all liked it! =D Review and tell me so?**


End file.
